A New Melody
by Going places
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet Melancholy


A/N

This is the epilogue for Bittersweet Melancholy. It's set a few years after the final chapter of Bittersweet Melancholy, so let me know what you think, and also read the authors note below. Thanks

They're both sitting on the dock, their feet hanging over the edge, barely skimming the water. The stars in the smooth, dark, velvet sky, creating a chandelier-like effect and the moon serving like a spotlight on the lake. It's quiet except for the sound of the water lapping gently at the coast. His fingers ghost lightly over her back, and she hums in approval. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck and lets out a content sigh, as her fingers weave gently through his hair.

" How about we go for a swim, huh ? " he whispers, leaning away and standing up to remove his shirt. " Hm, I don't know . . . I think the . . ." She trails off, as she turns around and drinks in the sight before her, smiling slightly, she says " Sure why not, lets go. " She stands up, stripping herself down to just the bikini she was wearing underneath.

They walk towards the water, the smooth wood of the dock turning to soft ticklish grass and then to velvet runs into the water without any hesitation, the possible coldness of the water not even an issue for him. She makes her way slowly towards the water, as soon as her feet touch the seemingly 'icy' water, she retracts in mock horror, goosebumps immediately ghosting their way over her entire body.

He laughs, and starts to walk towards her, the water slowing him down, slightly. " Come on, it's really not that bad. " He states, his tone filled with humor. She huffs and blows her hair out of her eyes, in mock annoyance. Turning her back to him, she picks his shirt up off the dock, but before she can slip it on, he wraps his strong arms around her waist and begins to place light kisses on her bare shoulder. The shirt falls from her finger, as he lifts her up with ease, and begins to carry her towards the water, ignoring her cries of protest.

He drags her through the water, allowing only the tips of her toes to touch the water. He hugs her tighter to himself, and she begins to relax, the warmth of his body warming her up and coaxing that goosebumps away from her body. Once the water is up to his torso, he falls back into the water, and she feels the water hit her body, the warmth that had been radiating off his body before, disappearing and being replaced with bumpy goosebumps and teeth-chattering. They both come back up, from under the water, inhaling deeply trying to fill their burning lungs with air.

He reaches for her, pulling her close, his hands coming up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing soothingly against her cheek. She moves her body closer to his, her small form, fitting in comfortably. He leans and captures her cold lips, at the contact she feels herself immediately warm up. She feels the familiar buzz of electricity run through her entire body. Under the water, his rough guitar-calloused hands, travel up and down her whole body, eventually coming to rest under her thighs. With ease, he lifts her up and winds her legs around his waist, his hands coming to rest on her back rubbing soothing circles. He catches her bottom-lip between his teeth, and pulls away. "Warmer ? " He asks playfully, with that smug grin on his face and eyes glinting with humor. She swallows thickly, and replies shakily, "Y-y-yeah." her voice is raspy and ragged, as she tries to catch her breath. His smirk grows at this, and she punches him playfully.

A few minutes are spent in comfy silence, until he starts to feel her shivering. He begins to walk towards the shore and once his feet come in contact with the smooth, damp sand, he sets her down on the dock, and wraps a big, fluffy towel around her shivering form, making sure it envelops her whole. He cups her small hands in his, he brings them to his mouth, blowing in, his warm breath, heating her hands. "Aren't you cold ? " She asks, the sentence coming out broken, through her chattering teeth. He looks up at her, and laughing lightly replies, " No, I'm fine."

Once they're both dressed, they sit back down on the dock, content with the silence wrapping itself around them, like a blanket. Noticing the goosebumps on her arms, he opens his arms to her, and without words, she crawls over to him, leans back and snuggles into him, his arms wrap around her, cocooning her and keeping her warm. The silence begins to get thicker, no words are exchanged, only small gestures, but otherwise, they're content to just sit there, enjoying each other's presence. Behind them, the old buildings of their childhood, stand, over-cast in memories, the paint peeling, forgotten, the old sign 'Camp Rock, ' now dusty, and no longer raised as proudly as it was all those years ago. Now it just stands there, nothing more than a reminder of easier days, filled with teenage naivety.

Out of nowhere, almost absentmindedly, he asks " So, what do you plan on doing for the rest of your life ? " She sits up, giggling slightly, questions like that were common, coming from Nate, so without much thought she replies, " Hm, I don't know . . . " He shifts slightly, and says, "Well, how about spending it with me ?" She gasps, her mind not able to wrap itself around what he had just said, and sure enough when she turns around, she sees his eyes, nervous and scared, and a velvet box in his slightly shaking hand. She tries, really she does to get the small three-letter word out, but her emotions won't allow her, instead she opts for nodding, whilst happy tears, flow down her face. "Is that a yes ?" Finally managing to choke the word out, "YES, yes, yes, yes, yes." He opens the box, and slides the perfect Tiffany's ring on her slim finger. Her arms wind around his neck, and her lips come crashing down on his, her small hands tugging at his curls lightly, he trails his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she grants, their tongues battle, and he pulls her closer, needing to be as close to her as possible, they had survived so much together, and now they were moving onto the next chapter. He starts to deepen the kiss but she pulls away lightly tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. She laughs at the confused, lost-puppy look on his face, and leans up, and whispers " That proposal was very smooth, Gray. "

A/N

Thank you so much for reading this, I have more written for this story, so let me know if you want to read more. Bittersweet Melancholy was the first story I ever wrote, let alone posted so I was very shocked by the amount of positive feedback, so THANK YOU, to everyone who's reviewed and to anyone who may review in the future. I am going to keep writing and posting on fan fiction, also I'm open for requests or suggestions. Also if anyone has a tumblr let me know in the reviews, and I'll post my url, in the prequel of this story, if anyone actually wants to read it.


End file.
